The Eleventh Walker
by friar jerome
Summary: A normal tenth walker with a twist or two. There's Two extra walkers! And they don't fall in love with any of the fellowship! Although they might fall for ArwenEowyn. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the books and one of the movies, but nothing in them.

Ok, first off, last winter, me and my brother, Simon somehow travelled into Middle-Earth. I know it sounds corny and unbelievable, but it really happened. Now I'm a bit of a Tolkien nut, but I wasn't expecting this. We were motor biking home from an archery contest and we had decided to take a bit of a short cut through the woods. After a while I noticed that the trees and bushes were changing slowly, and it was getting slowly darker and darker, until it seemed kinda like it was night. And it started to get pretty cold despite the heavy jacket I was wearing. I stopped and took off my helmet.

"I don't think were in Kansas anymore." I remarked, my lip curling slowly into a somewhat bemused smile.

"What? We were never in Kansas…" Simon said mockingly, but slowing down at the end into a complete stop. Noticing the look on Simon's face I said,

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

We got of our bikes and grabbed a few things, like my jack knife, and our bows, not they were much use with four arrows between us, and moved away from the bikes, leaving our helmets and gloves with the bikes. We walked a few meters but stopped and looked around. The bikes had disappeared into the scrub.

"Oh no." Simon then swore vividly.

"Come on, let's keep going. Maybe we're not meant to look back." I suggested.

"Yeah, lets go then." He swung around and pulled me lightly around. After a couple of hours the sky was beginning to light up and we'd come out of the forest.

"Look!" Simon pointed at a large hill rising up in front of us. At the top it was ringed by a circle of broken stones, like a crown. Squinting I saw a cluster of shapes moving towards us. I strung my composite bow and notched one of our precious arrows. Looking over, I saw Simon doing the same.

The shapes morphed into five recognisable shapes, one tall carrying a bundle of something, the other four were quite short.

"Sam, do you know Athelas plant?" the tall one asked one of the shorter ones.  
"Athelas?" He replied.

"Kingsfoil." The taller one said.

"Kingsfoil? Ah, that's a weed." Sam said back.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry." They both then split and began searching.

The tall one quickly found a patch of small flowers and began picking the leaves. As he flicked his shoulder length hair out of his face I noticed that he looked a lot like Viggo Mortensen when he played Aragorn in LotR, but at the same time he looked quite different, older, like he'd seen the world and all the bad in it. Then suddenly a blade came to rest on his neck.

"What's this? A Ranger caught of his guard?" The voice emanated from a tall, elegant woman, with dark black hair.

Crack!

My bow snapped in several places as I stared at it in disbelief. It had cost me several hundred dollars second hand, and I'd kept it in really good condition.

The man and the woman whipped their heads around to look at us.

"Hi." I said weakly, holding the pieces of my bow in my hands.


	2. Introductions and walking

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this aside from Simon and Kyne, do you really think I'd be writing fan fiction? I don't think so.

They had more or less bundled us over to their campsite, where we were questioned by the man about who we were, as the woman tended to the sick person they had been getting those herbs for. Simon answered for us saying,

"I'm Simon Barnecot, and this is my brother, Kyne."

"What were you doing, armed as you were?" the man asked.

"We were trying to find our way home." I replied.

"Where is home?" he asked.

"Palmerston North."

"And where would that be?"

"In the middle of the North Island. Now you know who we are, who are you?" I asked. He chuckled, saying,

"I am called Strider, and she is Arwen, daughter of Elrond. The sick hobbit is Frodo, and these are his kin and friends, Sam, Merry and Pippin."

"All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all who wander are lost." I said, half reciting, half muttering.

"How do you know that? There are few who know it, and those who do are welcomed as friends, by me at least." Strider asked.

"An old friend told me." I lied, kinda hating myself for it.

"Well then, your old friend may be my old friend too. That would in turn perhaps make us friends, or at least we could trust each other."

"I can do that"

Later, once Arwen had left with Frodo, me and Simon talked.

"We're in Middle Earth."

"We could be." Simon cautioned

"Simon, that guy, Strider, is either actually Strider, or a Viggo Mortenson look-alike, and do you really think someone who looks like he does would be wandering around, with four childrenesque dwarfs? Anyway, he recognised the rhyme."

Over the next couple of days the conversations between us and the hobbits went like this:

"Kyne/Simon?"

"Yeah, Sam/Merry/Pippin?"

"Do you think Frodo will be alright?"

"Yeah, defiantly. He's going to Rivendell after all. That's where Elrond lives, and he'll help Frodo." Despite the repetition of it, me and Simon got quite close to the hobbits, and to Strider. Simon and Sam really hit it off and are probably the best of friends. Or at least as close as a "big person" can get to a hobbit. He got pretty close to Merry and Pippin, same as me, but I defiantly got close to Strider. Or as close as anyone could get, knowing him for just a few days.

We finally reached Rivendell. Simon and I stood for a moment in awe of the sheer beauty of the valley. I'd describe it, but I don't think it would help. Strider herded us down into the main building, where we were shown through a small warren of corridors to our room. The room was nice, as it had two huge beds. It was probably really nicely decorated, but all I really remember was the beds. They were really nice and soft.


	3. Of councils and things

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? Fine then. I Don't Own Lord Of The Rings. And if I did, I would idolise myself, wish that I wasn't dead so that I could talk to myself, and I'd try to get a signed copy of my own work. It's true. That's what would happen. But it hasn't, so obviously I don't own anything in this story except Simon, Kyne and possibly a few other things.

We both woke about the same time the next morning. There were clothes on our beds, but not our clothes. They were tunics, trousers, belts and lo and behold, cloaks, all in blues and silvers for Simon, and greens and silvers for me. We couldn't see our own clothes any where so we put them on. They were really comfy, let me tell you. Whoever made them sure knew what they were doing. After a while, we left our rooms to go find some food, and the hobbits. We spent about half an hour trying to get out, and I'm sure we passed the same statue at least twice. We finally found the great hall (aka: the food room) and sat down next to Sam and Merry. Pippin was across the table, eating as only a hungry hobbit can, just like Sam and Merry. Sam, unlike Merry and Pippin, looked up from his mountain of toast and bacon and other breakfasty stuff to say hello.

"Do you know how Frodo is?" I asked Sam, who was between mouthfuls.

"I think he's in the infirmary." Merry said through his mouthful of egg, bacon and toast.

"Ergh, that was really disgusting." Simon said at him rather than to him. I grabbed a piece of toast, shoved it in my mouth and chewed for a bit. When I felt it would look suitably nasty, I shoved out my tongue at Merry. It was a tongue covered in half chewed toast bits. Sam and Simon laughed at the reactions on Merry and Pippins faces. I got a clip around the ear from a passing Strider for it, but it was worth it.

"Hey Strider," Simon called at who else, but Strider. He turned.

"Which way is the infirmary?"

"Ah, you wish to see Frodo then. Come, I shall show you the way." Strider looked like he was actually slightly amused. We grabbed some toast, leaving Merry and Pippin, who said they would see him later. Strider led us through another maze of corridors into the infirmary.

Frodo lay there, as pale as the bed sheets, although the sheets were an off-white, creamy sort of colour, so that wasn't that bad. What was bad was the fact that he looked like he was only breathing as an excuse for freaking us out by taking uneven, raspy breaths at very random intervals. Elrond then shooed us out of the room. I assume it was Elrond because he was one of the main healers in the room, and he looked like he was used to being in charge. He didn't look anything like the guy from the movie. The days passed more or less the same. We got up, got dressed in whatever outfit had been picked out for us, tried to find our way to the great hall, looked in on Frodo, walked the gardens, read, practiced sword fighting with Strider, oh yeah, forgot to tell you that Strider decided that he would attempt to train me and Simon in the "ways of the sword". Simon still prefers his bow, but I've been given an old sword from the armoury. It's actually easier than using my bow, so I think I'll stick with the sword. We'd been in Rivendell for about a month when we heard the tapping sound of horseshoes on the cobblestones. We looked out over a balcony at a man on a horse come in through the arch. I stared. He looked just like Sean Bean.

"No prizes for guessing who this is." Simon muttered to me.

"Good day Boromir! What news of Gondor?" I called out to him. His face light up as he called back to us,

"We have taken Osgiliath!" Boromir called back, a huge smile lighting up his face as he went into the building below us. I felt incredibly like I belonged in a fanfic, then I realised that I might as well be in one. A tall blonde haired rider came past about an hour later. Neither of us could tell what the rider looked like until he looked up. He was obviously Legolas.

Simon stared. Legolas looked very similar to Orlando Bloom. Simon stared, horrified. He really doesn't like Orlando Bloom. He didn't watch "the Pirates of the Caribbean" solely because it had Orlando in it. I looked at Simon for a while. He was staring at Legolas in horror, his eye twitching. It was really funny. Legolas went inside. He stayed in that position for about a minute, until I poked him, and said,

"Come on, he won't be that bad, he's just a bit of a pretty boy, and if we go with the fellowship, his prettiness will be offset by Strider's unshaven-ness, and Gimli's sheer manliness. Or should that be maleness? Or dwarf-ness? Never mind, he'll fine if we get to know him"

"Yeah, I s'pose so." He said, unfreezing. "Anyway, since the council is tomorrow, are we going or not?"

"I think we should. I mean, what else are we gonna do? Oh yeah, I can see it now.

'Hey guys, guess what? _What?_ Me and Simon went to Middle-earth. _Oh yeah?_ _Did you go with the fellowship and kill some orc_s? No. We stayed in Rivendell until we found our way back.' Anyway, I'm going, you can come if you want."

We went back inside to find Frodo up and walking with Sam. He didn't really recognise us, for good reason though, he had been really sick, as in almost dead sick, when we met him. We went to the great hall where we met Merry and Pippin, who were overjoyed to see Frodo well again. The day then ended up being like any other day from the last month, aside for the sporadic(love that word) arrival of people for the council. We went to bed in those soft, warm beds for what could be one of the last times.

The next morning was a crisp, cold, beautiful day, full of the chirping of birds and the whistling of wind. Poetic, isn't it. Anyway, it was one of those days when you feel like you could do anything, which was good, because Simon and I were planning to volunteer for the Fellowship of the Ring, although we weren't supposed to know about the ring yet. Speaking of things like that, it was on that very morning that I realised that we had never been interrogated by Elrond or anyone else since Strider talked to us when we first showed up. I suppose that we hadn't arrived particularly suspiciously. Strider had invited us to the Council as we were "representatives of our lands", to quote him. It was about ten in the morning when we got there, only a few seats were free. It looked like we were almost late, judging from the looks we got from a few of the grumpier looking elves, we were the last to arrive. We sat down between the elf to Frodo's side (Figwit, I believe is his fanon name) and Gimli.

"Now that the last two have arrived, we may start." Elrond said. "May I introduce Simon and Kyne, of North Palmerston." We bowed our heads at Elrond, respectfully and looked around the circle. The elf to beside us said,

"Good day, Simon, Kyne. My name is Figwit. I am kin to the lord Cirdain, of the Grey Havens." I stared slightly. His name was actually Figwit. His name was Figwit. And fanon is actually correct for once.

"Good day." We said back. Gimli tapped me on the shoulder and indicated that we needed to pay attention.

"Tis good to meet you." He said to us gruffly.

Then Elrond went through his speech, and people shared news, the news from the Dwarves was quite interesting. It all went on for about two and a half hours. Eventually Frodo put the ring on the pedestal, everyone oohhed and aahhed, Elrond said it must be destroyed "in the fires of Mount Doom", and then the huge argument over who will take the ring erupted. After a while, I saw Frodo slowly stand up, and say,

"I will take it." The eruption stopped.

"I will take it, though I do not know the way." His voice quavered as he said it. I really felt sorry for the little guy, I mean, he's about to go through a nightmare. A really big one. Worse than the one where you're being chased by the giant shoe.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear" Gandelf said as he put a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

" If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Strider(Aragorn as he shall be known now. Only because he was introduced by Legolas as that during the argument.) He knelt in front of Frodo, saying.  
**"** You have my sword."  
**"** And you have my bow." Legolas walked over and stood beside Frodo  
**"** And my axe!" Gimli said gruffly, as he and Legolas exchanged dark looks  
Boromir approached slowly, saying,

"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Suddenly a voice cried out.  
**"**Heh!" And Sam suddenly emerged from behind some bushes and stood beside Frodo) "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

Elrond looked slightly amused and said,  
**"**No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."  
Merry and Pippin rushed suddenly out, saying,  
**"**Wait! We are coming too!" Merry said  
**"** You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Pippin then said probably the stupidest thing he could've, that being,  
**"**Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing."  
To which Merry had to reply,  
**"**Well that rules you out Pip."

Me and Simon looked at each other and stood, saying,

"We too will come."


	4. the Sue

Disclaimer: I own two characters plus a few possible others. If I had wrote LotR it would be terrible, and no one (except my two wonderful reviewers, you guys get cyber cake AND cyber cookies later) would ever read it. Man, that's depressing. Oh well, here's the story.

"We too will come."

Elrond nodded, saying,

"Well then, there shall be eleven walkers, eleven against the nine. And you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

About a week of frantic preparations later, Simon and I were packing. Our nice robes had disappeared, and in there place were heavy, practical and warm-looking clothes. Simon held up a quiver full of arrows.

"Check it out. I've got something like 40 arrows in here."

"Simon, this is a last ditch effort to stop Sauron. I think they want us to be as prepared as they can make us."

"True. I like your sword."

It had been hanging off the wardrobe door when we came in. Being the first to see it I claimed it. I won't go into much detail, although I do need to describe it partially, for accuracy's sake. It was about four and a half feet long, about as big as I could handle, and styled much like the sword Aragorn had in LotR before he got Anduril(in the movie, that is). Come to think of it, it could've been that one, Aragorn was after all using Anduril (One thing the book got right, but the movie didn't). Or it could just be a random sword. Who knows?

"I wonder where our leathers went." Simon said, about five minutes later.

"Yeah, it'd be really good to find out where they are." I glanced around, half heartedly, knowing that we wouldn't be able to find them. Rivendell is massive. We managed to get lost for about eight hours last time we tried to find our leathers. That was a very weird day.

After a while we got hungry so we entered the warren of hallways leading eventually to the Great Hall. It only about 20 minutes, which was a record for us so we had gotten quite hungry. We grabbed plates and loaded them up with slices of the various pies (meat pies and fruit pies), cakes and puddings. A little unhealthy, I know, but we were going to be trekking on little more than bread, dried fruit and meat, and other such marvellous food. We found a couple of seats and sat down. When we were about halfway through our piles someone sat down beside us.

"Hi!!1! Im lyke Arwengaladrieleowynbuffy Lookitsyourfavoritecelebrity Von Doomssister imsooooobeautifulandimthegreatestintheworld. Whats yer name?" the speaker was an extraordinarily beautiful young woman. Her hair shimmered like water reflecting moonlight as it subtly shifted from colour to colour. Her eyes, a deep pearl-like blue, sat in a perfect face, which sat upon a long, elegant neck. Her revealing gown was at the same time perfectly modest. It curved along her gyawebtkln. Zxhjv

Sorry about that, the Sue began to take over.

Needless to say, it was a Mary Sue, the most dreaded of all creatures known to canon abiding people.

"Uh, I'm 'Fred'." I replied, searching my mind for how to non-violently destroy Sues. Slicing off her head and then dismembering the body would attract too much attention, and Simon and I would have to explain. She would then have some back-story which meant that the Canon characters would believe that she was meant to be there. Shame really. Dismembering a Sue might've been fun.

"Im lyke the grate, grate, grate granddaughter of Luthien. My grate grandfather married a Dwarf woman and there daughter (my mother) married a man from Rohan. Cool aye?"

"Yeah. Say, is that a zit? In the middle of your forehead?"

She screamed and grabbed a mirror that was hanging conveniently hanging off her belt. As she found a decided lack off zit she calmed down. I prepared my next assault.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lyke, what do you mean? I, lyke live here."

"No, what are you doing here. Here in middle earth."

"Uh"

"Well?"

"Lyke, this is hard"

"And why is your hair changing colour?"

"I don't know. It's, lyke always done it"

"But why?"

"Uh" she then puffed out of existence. As the pink smoke cleared, I noticed a large Japanese sword lying on the ground. Inscribed along the pink and sequined scabbard was

"To my Darling grate, grate, grate granddaughter, Arwengaladrieleowynbuffy Lookitsyourfavoritecelebrity Von Doomssister imsooooobeautifulandimthegreatestintheworld, love from your grate, grate, grate grandmother, Luthien"

It disintegrated into a pile of pink sand when I tried to pick it up.

It was not to be our last experience with Sues, unfortunately.

Authors note: all my reviewers will get Cyber cake or cyber cookies, and will be mentioned in my next chapter. Hint hint

Yeah, click the purple button, you know you want to.


	5. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I like LotR. I like it a lot. But I don't own it. I like Pie too, but I don't own a single Pie. I think I need a hug. Or a Pie.

I felt a pair of sharp eyes boring into the back of my head. I turned.

"Uh, I can explain." Simon said, unconvincingly. He, after all wasn't the one who took drama lessons at school. The tall, stately looking elf raised an eyebrow, and said,

"Explain what? The two of you just defeated that, that,"

"Mary Sue?" I added. He looked at me before continuing.

"Mary Sue? Is that what they are called in your land? Here we call them Wyrm-women, after their ability to trick our minds into accepting their existence as truth, which is said to be akin to the cunning of the Wyrms of long ago. Anyway, on with my story. The Wyrm-woman had wormed its way into all of our minds, save my own, because I had arrived just after her. I alone, up till now, had seen through her deception, but when I attacked her, I was locked up before I could do any damage. I was, strangely enough, released tonight. I thank you for ridding us from its evil presence. I am Joaquin, son of Joaqon."

"I am Simon, and this is Kyne, my brother." Simon introduced us. I think he was beginning to enjoy introducing us.

"Well, I thank you for your service. Is there any way I may repay you?"

"You could join us for dinner, and then direct us towards the forge." Simon said. I looked at him.

"Why do we need to go to the forge?" I said, bewildered.

"I need a knife."

"Oh"

"I feel that I could do that." Joaquin said.

Joaquin stared at us and our mountains of food. His own plate was covered with his self-constructed salad. I munched on a leaf of Iceberg Lettuce.

"How con you eat so much?" He asked in disbelief. I looked at Simon and answered,

"We like food. And we probably won't be eating this well for quite a while."

"True, true." He replied, disbelief still flickering across his face.

About five minutes later (Okay, it was probably longer than that) we were all finished. I wiped my mouth on one of the conveniently placed napkins (honestly, Rivendell is awesome, I could stay forever) and got up.

"OK, Joaquin, lead the way."

We found ourselves weaving through the warren of corridors that is Rivendell, following Joaquin. As we entered the door of the forge we were almost knocked over by the heat.

Joaquin bowed and left us, after we'd thanked him. The Smith came over to us.

"How may I help you?" He said. He was a large Elf, built more like a man than an Elf, with a very gruff voice for an Elf. But still no way as gruff as Gimli's. That made him sound pretty much like us.

"We are members of the Fellowship, and we are here to equip ourselves as best as we may." Simon said. He sounded like he'd been practicing that little speech.

"Well then, help yourselves."

He grabbed a long knife, about as long as Sting, and I grabbed a smaller knife, in an ornate scabbard. I had a feeling that mine was Elvin forged, and would do the whole glow-blue-around-Orcs thing. We felt pretty cool as we walked back to our room. We would leave tomorrow.

Author's note: don't forget to review, you know you want to. Poles are opening to decide what Kyne and Simon get from Lady Galadriel, so get in quick, and have your say. Please?


	6. RotF: Return of the Figwit

Disclaimer: I'm sad. I don't own LotR. If I did then I would be rich. And as we all know, money is the one thing that can buy happiness. I think. Anyway, I'm sad, so obviously I don't own LotR. Massive Sigh.

Someone was shaking me. I let out a massive groan.

"Leave me alone! Please!" I rolled over in my bed, and curled into the foetal position under the covers, trying to escape from the shaking hands. Another groan erupted from the other bed. It sounded like Simon was also being woken by those evil hands.

I peeled open my eyes, and looked around the room. The hands belonged to a tall, elegant-looking elf. My vision focused and I recognised it. It was a guy. His name was Figwit.

"Why? Why, Figwit? I thought we were friends. Or at least reasonable acquaintances. There was no reason to commit such a heinous act as waking us up." I realised the only light was coming from a lamp that had been put on the table in the corner.

"And in the middle of the night too!" I wailed.

"By the way, you might want to leave Simon alone. He tends to bite when you try to wake him before the sun comes up too." Figwit looked disbelieving but he pulled his hands away when Simon snapped his jaws together. I pulled myself out of bed and stood up.

"I'll show you how to wake him safely." I thought about it and added, "For us at least."

I grabbed a chair and placed it over him so that it kept his arms, head and body separate.

"Now for the fun bit." I grinned evilly as I spoke. I found Simon's knife and pulled the scabbard off it. I put the knife on my bed, and advanced on Simon.

"Hold the chair down." I told Figwit. He complied, looking doubtful. I leaned towards Simon and rapped him on the nose and his chin. His eyes flicked open, and his arms writhed around trying to grab my leg or some other part of me, but the chair being held down by Figwit kept him stillish.

He stopped struggling. He looked at the two of us.

"What?" short and sweet. That's Simon early in the morning. Ok, maybe not that sweet.

"Figwit wants to tell us something." I turned to Figwit and asked, quite pleasantly,

"What do you want to tell us? By the way, you might want to shave. You've got one of them five o'clock shadows." I said, noticing a slight haze of hair along his chin.

"Wait a second. Elves don't shave. They don't have facial hair!" It hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Cirdain has a beard." This startling piece of information came from Simon's bed, where he'd slipped back under the covers.

"True. And you are his kin." I said to Figwit.

"Ah, but you would be wrong if you assumed that. I am not actually an elf." His voice changed abruptly from an elegant elf voice to a flat-vowel-ed New Zealand voice.

"I am Bret McKenzie, of the fourth most popular folk comedy band in New Zealand, The Flight of the Conchords. I was playing an extra in the Lord of the Rings film, and I got stuck here. Strangely enough, the pointy ears haven't come off yet."

"Wow. We like your music." I said. (It's true we really do like his music. We think he and Jermaine are brilliant.)

"But that doesn't explain why you woke us up." Simon's bed irritably said.

"True. I came to ask for help. I think that I need to complete some sort of quest to be able to return. My theory is that heaps of Mary-sues have entered Middle-earth, and have opened a rift in the canon which has allowed us to enter. I think we need to kill enough sues to prevent canon from being changed too much. If we do this we may be sent home."

"Ok. We've already killed a sue. So It shouldn't be too hard to kill some more."

"Excellent." He smiled, and slipped out of the room, saying,

"I will stay here, doing all I can to keep canon staying canon."

"Hey, when your taking Arwen to the Grey Havens, she's gonna turn back. Try to stop her but not too much. She has to return to Rivendell." Simon called at him. Honestly, I thought I was the LotR freak. But then Simon spouts out these random things I completely forget about.

Author's note: sorry about the waffling. Next chapter they will leave Rivendell, I promise. And I'll do a shout out to all three of my reviewers and any others that review, but only if you review. Poll's are still open on the gifts of Lady Galadriel. And if you've got an idea for the Next Mary-sues, please share. Any and all randomness will be greatly rewarded.


	7. Walking Yes More walking

Author's note: I'm back!! Sorry I've taken so long to update. I've been having fun with my "Heroes" stories. Anyway, here it is! The next chapter!

* * *

Shout out to: -Henry Plantagenet- W00T! Council of Elrond unite!!

-Lagoonlily- Ah, you wish to know the answer to the great question. His

bow snapped to provide a plot point. I wish it was more interesting, but

It isn't.

-PippinBaggins- Thanks for the inspiration, this would never have gotten

started if it weren't for you and Nate.

-ILuvAnimesNManga- I'm Glad you like the Sue-bashing. And as for the

Country in which I live, I'm paranoid, so I can't say. Sorry.

-The Queen of Confusion- Monkeys? I always thought it was those dang

Communist Penguins. How 'bout that.

-sazza-da-vampire- you like it 'cos it's not a tenth walker, its an

eleventh walker! And thanks for the hint. I'll keep it in mind.

-slasherz- W00T! Good to see my homie reviewing. When are you gonna

post a fic? Or are you just not? Cos that's cool.

WooHoo! Yay! I've got 7 reviewers! Don't I feel special.

* * *

Disclaimer: Woe-ith be-ith to-ith thee-ith that-ith believes-ith that-ith I-ith doest-ith own-ith the-ith characters-ith and-ith story-ith within-ith this-ith chapter-ith, save-ith for-ith Kyne, and-ith Simon, who-ith the-ith true-ith author-ith would-ith be-ith ashamed-ith of-ith. Ith ith.

I shouldered the pack. It was heavy. You know Sam's pack? Mine was bigger, so it ended up looking about the same size on me. Strangely enough, I wasn't even carrying a tent. Just food. Lots of food. And several blankets, but we don't talk about those.

"Uhhh. Heavy." I groaned. You know, I seem to like groaning. That's not good.

"I know. And we're going to have to carry them for ages." Simon said as he hefted his pack on.

"Wait a second. Shouldn't Bill the pony be carrying the food?"

"Yeah, he should."

"Sweet." I said as I slung off my pack in front of the conveniently placed Bill the pony. I unpacked most of the food and slipped it into Bill's empty saddlebags. This left me a very empty pack. It had the blankets that we don't talk about, some rope (in case we needed it before we got some from the elves, as Sam WILL forget the rope), some food (very small amount), a spare cloak and some other things that might come in useful. You know, like some shiny buttons that could be gold, about a metre of string, a bit of sharp rock, you know, the sort of stuff you find in the bottom of pockets and backpacks everywhere. Strangely enough, even without the food, the packs didn't look empty or full. It looked just right. I hefted it back on as Simon repeated what I'd just done. The now much lighter pack combined with my knife, sword, cloak, and heavy clothes that made me look like a small, weedy version of Aragorn, I really looked and felt like I belonged in LotR.

Legolas took that moment to show up.

"Ah, Simon, Kyne. It's good to see you." he said nodding in greeting. "Have you any idea where we are to put all this blasted food? Or do we have to carry it all the way to the Dark Lord?"

"We put ours in Bill's saddlebags." I replied gesturing in Bill's direction.

"Bill? Oh, the pony." He said, almost disdainfully.

"What've you got against ponies?" Simon said aggressively-defensively.

"Oh, ah, nothing." He said, startled. "It's just, well; their not real horses are they?"

"No, that's why their called ponies, not miniature horses. Which, by the way, do actually exist. And they make ponies look like giants." I said to him. You know what? Legolas is a bit of a Git. Just a bit? Ok, Ok, a real Git. Or he is at this point in the story. You never know, he might grow out of it. Or not.

Legolas retreated out of sight after putting his food in Bill's saddlebags. The rest of the fellowship showed up. They didn't have food in their packs, which made me think that we and Legolas were the only ones to be given food. Which would explain the incredible amount of food we'd been given.

Legolas slunk back a little later, and hid up near Frodo. Away from us and Bill. As he should've.

Everyone stood silently as Elrond gave his final blessing to the fellowship. We then turned and followed Frodo out the gate.

I heard him mutter something to Gandalf, but I couldn't hear it. Judging by the look on Boromir's face, he couldn't hear it either. It sucks being at the back of the line. Simon was further up, near Aragorn. I was stuck behind Boromir, who wasn't that bad a guy. All you had to do was talk about the glory of Gondor, or something similar, and not talk about the Quest. From what he said, he and his brother, Faramir, had more or less retaken Osgiliath single-handed. But he really was a nice guy.

We stopped for lunch under the shade of a large oak tree. I plopped down on a patch of springy looking grass beside Simon.

"Man, if the next couple of weeks are gonna be like this, I might borrow your boots." Merry said to Simon, as he and Pippin sat down in front of us.

"Sure, so long as I can have your feet." Simon said, shading his eyes from the sun. He stealthily grabbed a few acorns from the grass around him and, grinning evilly, got Pippin right on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He accused.

"It's you that should be apologising, not me." Simon said, looking haughtily at the angry hobbit.

"Why? What did I do?"

"You've got such a big, inviting target of a head, that's what. Or should that be head of a target?" Simon said, as he landed another acorn on Pippin's head.

Sam and Frodo padded over, holding loaves of bread, and several apples, which they handed out to us.

"Mmm, lunch." I said, as I stuffed my face. Slowly of course, otherwise I would get a cramp when we started again. Hm, I wonder if you can stuff your face slowly?

Once the mid-afternoon heat had faded, Gandalf led us onwards. We walked until it was quite later, with Boromir and I at the back, keeping Merry and Pippin moving. They'd never had to walk like this before, with no stops, except lunch, until now.

We reached a small clearing, and set up camp. Sam, ever awake and willing, cooked a stew with a couple of rabbits Aragorn and Legolas had shot earlier.

Strangely not exhausted, I volunteered for first watch, knowing that I'd then get a full night sleep. Or most of one anyway.

"Should I just let the fire burn out, or keep it going?" I asked Gandalf. He pondered the question for a while.

"Keep it going, but don't build it up. The light will help you see. And when the moon reaches that point, wake Aragorn for the next watch." He said, pointing to a clump of stars.

I sat for the next three hours, staring into blackness. Nothing happened, except a few owls out hunting flying overhead. When the moon had reached the clump of stars Gandalf had pointed to, I woke Aragorn for the next watch, and gratefully wrapped myself in my blanket, and slept.

I woke up the next morning inexplicably early. The sun was only just rising, and the grey of the pre-dawn was fading. Legolas sat beside the ashes of a dying fire. I got up and sat down beside Legolas.

"I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." I said. He looked at me and a wry smile etched a line across his face as he looked away.

"Yes, I would agree. It would not do for so many of us to not, how shall I say, get along? It is enough that there is a Dwarf in this fellowship, without quarrels between men and elves." He replied, looking at the lump that was Gimli.

"Oh great. Now you're racist." I exclaimed quietly, throwing up my arms in fake exasperation.

"No, it's not like that." He hurriedly said, worry spreading across his face. "It's just that, well, our races have never gotten along well, not for an age. And, um, we two are fair representatives of our people, in attitude at least."

"Ok, just calm down. I was kidding."

"Kidding? As in jesting?" he said confusedly.

"Yes. That's what I mean. I think. Friends?" I said, as I offered a hand. He glanced at me, then Gimli, then my hand, before taking it firmly, in a handshake unlike what you'd expect from a "pointy-eared Elvish princeling", to use Gimli's words.

* * *

Review, you know you want to. Just press it, go on. It won't bite. 


	8. Introductions in the Midst of Walking

**Sorry about this taking so long to get out. School's been a nightmare. Why did I do Maths and Physics?**

Disclaimer: I own the books and the movies (I love Christmas), but nothing in them, Dang It. Meh, I'll live.

The morning passed slowly into afternoon into night into morning once more as we began again our epic trek. After that one night, just beyond the borders of Rivendell, we had no fires, our meals cold and cheerless as a rule. The land changed little, which was a remarkable difference from me and Simon's tramping experiences. In the New Zealand back-country, the landscape changes so rapidly that you may think you have travelled further than you have. It was disconcerting to Simon and me for forests to go on so long without break.

Quite suddenly, about two weeks into our epically massive trek, the landscape changed from dense forest into wide, open tussock grasslands, stretching as far as the eye could see. Hills rolled and plunged into deep, wide valleys. Trees, scraggly and twisted, jotted the land like dandruff scattered on shoulders.

It was all terribly beige.

With the change in landscape, Aragorn and Gandalf made it clear that we'd have to be much more careful. We travelled faster, ate less and faster (to the hobbits dismay), slept little, and joked even less.

Despite this sorry state of affairs, we seemed to make good time across the plains. At night, Boromir attempted to teach the hobbits the fine art of 'not dying (Sword)'. I joined in sometimes, often roping Aragorn in to help. Despite his inability to wrestle, Simon managed to convince Gimli to help him teach the hobbits 'not dying (Wrestle)'. It was dang funny to watch, as Gimli had to talk about twice as much as normal, and twice as fast, just to correct Simon.

Gandalf mostly just sat, looking east, where the Misty Mountains loomed, grey-blue monolithic reminders of how far we still needed to go. It was almost frightening, watching him sit, staring, pipe in hand. He never lit the pipe, unlike the hobbits.

We had settled slowly into a calm rhythm, never changing from day to day, until one morning…

Simon and I woke as the black sky drifted slowly into grey, and fuzzed edges sharpened. Gimli was already awake, having taken the last watch of the night. Simon set about waking the younger two hobbits, and I began pulling out supplies for a small breakfast.

Looking up at the yellowing horizon, I saw a spark appear on the horizon, beside where Eärendil hung, watching over the land he once walked.

"Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalima" I turned, and saw Legolas sitting, staring up at the dawn.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I am merely greeting Eärendil, the morning star. I have not seen him for many nights." He squinted. "He appears to have gained a companion." He said, looking at the spark I had noticed earlier. It had already grown visibly larger.

"That is no star." I said, in an Obi wan style voice.

"No, it appears not. It's moving much too fast. And towards us, not along the sky."

"Wake Gandalf up, he may know what it is." Legolas left to do this, leaving me to stare at the bright object as it hurtled ever-closer.

The Fellowship stood, staring at the light. It was about the size of the moon by this point, and we could almost hear it.

It hurtled past us, a ball of flame crashing into the ground about a hundred meters from where we had camped.

We rushed over to it, carefully negotiating rubble that had been strewn around by the crash.

We looked into the crater, only to see a pair of figures lumped together in the centre.

"Hey Simon, give me a help down." I said, as I edged over the edge. I landed lightly, almost slipping on the glassy surface.

"Careful, it's slippery." I called up to Simon, as I helped him down. We carefully walked over to the two figures. One was obviously a woman, dressed in an emerald dress, while the other was a little more ambiguously dressed in white. I lifted the head of the one in white, brushing aside dark brown bangs to reveal a young woman, about sixteen. I checked her pulse. _Where is it? Ah, here it is._

"She's fine." I indicated to Simon, and the rest of the Fellowship, who were slowly making their way down. Gimli and Legolas, distrustful of each other, chose to stand guard on the upper edge.

I picked the woman up carefully and walked over to Aragorn. He eyes fluttered open suddenly, and her arms whipped around my neck, and she looked into my eyes.

She screamed.

"Woah, woah, calm down, you're safe. Don't worry, you're safe." I calmed, as I set her down on her feet. She was slightly shorter than I was, built slenderly.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, looking unsure.

"Aragorn, can you look after-" I looked at the woman, and she spoke.

"Kristy."

"-Kristy?" _Probably not a Mary Sue, with a name like Kristy._ I thought. Aragorn nodded. I turned back to the other figure, which Simon was helping up. She flicked her red hair from her face and spoke.

"Lyke, thanks! Im Ruytheoursnalia! Im from this pllace, lyke, called Erth. I waz abuzed by mi parentz who wer soo meen, and wodnt lett me do wat I wanted. So one dai, I found a majgiyck spel wich sent me hearr!!1!!one!Exclamation mark!!"

**Oh, Cliffhanger! I won't post another chapter unless I get a review!**


End file.
